Spike Skullovitch (Ranger)
- Lightning= Storm Fury Lightning }} |-|2= Storm Fury Ranger |-|3= Thunderbird 3 Green }} Spike Skullovitch is a character in Power Rangers Samurai, the Storm Fury Ranger in Power Rangers Element Fury and Thunderbird 3 Green in Power Rangers Thunderbirds/''Mighty Thunderbirds. He lives with his "uncle" . He is the son of (who was Bulk's best friend back in the day) and the two see each other as brothers, which is probably why Spike refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk"). Biography Samurai Spike arrived from the bus to stay with his "uncle" Bulk, just so Bulk can take care of him for Skull. As he stepped out of the bus Bulk said that he will train him to be a Samurai. Both of them went to many adventures such as watching the Power Rangers fight the Nighloks. During one of their adventures, Bulk and Spike won a bear and named it Sam (which Bulk calls short for Samurai). Later on, Spike met the Pink Ranger whom he has a crush on when both Bulk and Spike gots in the middle of a battle between the Power Rangers and the Nighloks. He even dreamed of the Pink Ranger calling him her hero. Super Samurai When Bulk and Spike gave up on becoming Samurai temporarily, they passed by a concert poster and made their own concert. During the concert, both Bulk and Spike were rapping to the audience before Mia and Terry performed. Later, Spike applied for many jobs, just so he can make enough money so he can pay the money he and his uncle owes for their house only to get fired from them. Later during that episode, Bulk and Spike decided to help Antonio catch fish, which made them enough money to pay their debts. When Bulk and Spike found a lost wallet and discovered it was Mia's, they entered the Shiba House to return Mia's wallet. Instead, they trained to become Samurai, until Emily (who was their drill sergeant) returned and they returned the wallet. After the Power Rangers saved the world, Skull arrived to pick up his son Spike. Before departing, Skull thanked Bulk for taking care of Spike during his absence. Element Fury ''to be added Thunderbirds to be added Mighty Thunderbirds to be added High Seas to be added Powers and Abilities *'Weather Manipulation': Spike can control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena, mainly those affiliated with his element, or the intensity of the weather. *'Electric Manipulation': Spike can control, generate or absorb electric fields. Ranger Powers - Lightning= Arsenal *Stormeriser *Stormer Keys *Fury Coins *Wrist Communicator }} - Fusion= Arsenal *Stormeriser *Stormer Keys *Fury Coins *Wrist Communicator }} - Thunderbirds= - Red= Thunderbird 3 Red is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Thunderbird 3 presses 1-Enter on the Thunderbird Morpher. In this form, Thunderbird 3 uses the Vantage Saber as his weapon. Arsenal *Thunderbird Morpher *Vantage Saber *Rescue Blaster *Hover Bike Zords *Thunderbird 1 / Thunderbird 1 Battle Mode - Blue= Thunderbird 3 Blue is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Thunderbird 3 presses 2-Enter on the Thunderbird Morpher. In this form, Thunderbird 3 uses the Rescue Lance as his weapon. Arsenal *Thunderbird Morpher *Rescue Lance *Rescue Blaster *Hover Bike Zords *Thunderbird 2 - Yellow= Thunderbird 3 Yellow is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Thunderbird 3 presses 4-Enter on the Thunderbird Morpher. In this form, Thunderbird 3 uses the Rescue Claws as his weapon. Arsenal *Thunderbird Morpher *Recue Claws *Rescue Blaster *Hover Bike Zords *Thunderbird 4 - Orange= Thunderbird 3 Orange is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Thunderbird 3 presses 5-Enter on the Thunderbird Morpher. In this form, Thunderbird 3 uses the Rescue Chucks as his weapon. Arsenal *Thunderbird Morpher *Rescue Chucks *Rescue Blaster *Hover Bike Zords *Thunderbird 5 - Quantum= Thunderbird 3 Quantum is an alternate Color Transfer form assumed when Thunderbird 3 presses 6-Enter on the Thunderbird Morpher. In this form, Thunderbird 3 uses the Rescue Defender as his weapon. Arsenal *Thunderbird Morpher *Rescue Defender *Rescue Blaster *Hover Bike Zords *Thunderbird 6 }} - Mighty Thunderbird Mode= Arsenal *Thunderbird Morpher *Rescue Axe - Mega Battle Mode= Arsenal *Thunderbird Morpher **Mega Battle Armor }} }} Category:Crimson Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Navy Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Power Rangers Element Fury Category:Power Rangers Thunderbirds Category:Power Rangers Mighty Thunderbirds Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Human Category:Evil Rangers Category:Temporary Evil Ranger Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Lightning-elemental PR Ranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities